When Darkness turns to Light
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Sasuke watched his brother kill everyone in the village. He stood in horror trying to wake his mother. Itachi walks out to his brother and takes him away to his new home with the group he had joined. Everything between the brothers have changed. Itaxsasu
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Naruto.

itachi x sasuke

onii-san or onii-sama older brother

* * *

The little boy paced up and down the side of the house waiting for his brother to come out of the meeting room with his father. He hated how the two always talked, this usually ment for him that his brother would be leaving again for another mission. The boy leaped off the steps of the deck along the house smashing the panseys below. "... He promised he's teach me how to fight..." The boy whispered.

He sighed some as he stood there, leaning against the tree as he looked over to his brother, smiling some as he raised his hand "Hey...Sasuke." he said smiling as he waved to him, smiling warmly to him.

The boy looked up smiling when he noticed his brother. The boy headed over to him quickly grabbing hold of his hand tugging on it. "You promised we could train today."

He laughed some as he nodded, grabbing his hand "this way.." he said smiling as he continued walking towards the training ground, looking down at him "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked as he looked down at him

The raven hair boy nodded looking to his older brother. "I want to be stronger then Onii-san so father will pay attention to me..."

Itachi sighed some, shaking his head as he sighed some "You have to become strong only for yourself" he said said as he looked down at him.

The boy frowned looking to his feet as he kept walking. "... I want to be strong like you Onii-san..."

He stopped as soon as they reached the training ground, smiling some as he looked down at his brother "watch me" he said smiling, Targets all around as he jumped into the air, flipping till he was upside, down, pulling kunai's out begining to hit all the targets.

The young boy watched him carefully making sure to memorize each move. He finished it up, looking down at the ground before looking up at his brother, smiling some "Go on...try it" He said smiling some as he studied him carefully

The raven hair boy nodded as he ran forward pulling his Kunai's out of his pockets as he leapt up into the air throwing the knais at the dummies. When he moved to land on in a nearby tree he slipped falling to the ground hard. He sighed some, looking over to him as he walked over to him, extending his hand out to him as he smiled "Great job" he said as he smiled warmly to him.

The boy wouldn't take his hand now as he held his arm behind his back tryign to stop the bleeding. He blinked some, shaking his head as he laughed some moving into his pouch, pulling out a cream "come on...let me see it" he said smiling as he looked over at him

The young boy moved his arm out from behind his back one of the kunai's was in his skin pretty deep.

He sighed some, shaking his head as he pulled the kunai out gently, opening the tube as he poured some of it onto the wound "it will sting a little" he said as he looked at his brother. The young boy flinched in pain, but wouldn't cry in front of his older brother.

He smiled some, as he continued tneding to the wound, nodding some "Thats good...a ninja never shows his tears."

"... I know, but I don't want to cry infront of you Onii-san..." The boy kept his head down before looking up to him. "I want to make Onii-san proud of me..."

He laughed some and nodded a bit as he began wrapping his arm in the bandage around it "Well..you should make yourself proud" he said smiling as he poked his forehead.

"I am proud though Onii-san because of you." The boy flinched again as he felt the bandage tighten around his arm.

He laughed some and nodded as he stood up "You should be alright now" He said as he picked his brother up

The little boy smiled kindly up at his brother then frowned looking down to his arm. "... He's going to be mad won't he...?"

He shook his head and sighed some "dont worry... it'll be ok" He said as he began walking back towards the house. The young boy stayed close to his brother hising the wound as best he could by pulling his sleeve down.

He smiled some, looking over at her as he nodded some "Don't worry about it'" he said again seeing the house in the distance

As soon as they reached the house the little boy made sure he was out of sight of his father as he made his way into his room. He smiled some as he looked to his brother shaking his, his eyes turned cold then as he began walking towards his room.

The little brother peaked out of his room seeing his brother enter his room. He closed the door and sighed some, shaking his head as he had his gear ready for tonight. Sasuke slid his brother's door openned slowly seeing him a frown spreading across his face. "... Your leaving again brother...?" The boy looked to his brother sadly as he closed the door behind him so their father wouldn't hear them talk.

He blinked some, looking back at his brother, going back to normal quicklt "I dont know yet" he said as he sighed some, studying him carefully

"Can I sleep in your room tonight Onii-san?" The little boy asked looking down at the floor boards.

He laughed some as he removed the stuff from his bed "Why do you want to sleep in my room?" He asked as he looked over to him, studying him cruiously

The boy thought for a good excuse before looking up to his brother again. "I think the bandages might slip off so I want you to take care of me and make sure they don't."

He laughs some, shaking his head as he nodded "Sure...you can sleep here" he said smiling some as he began getting undressed from his training clothing. The little boy ran across the hallway to his room pulling his futon into his brother's room laying it beside his brother's. He laid down on his futon covering up.

He sighed some as he also laid down, in only his boxers as he pulled the cover up over him as he closed his eyes.

"... How long are you going be gone this time brother?" The raven hair boy asked looking to his brother sadly.

He blinked some, looking over to his brother as he smiled some "Would you like to come with me?" he asked, raising his eyebrow

The boy sat up quickly nodding. "Yes of corse brother!" He spoke in a happy tone before frowning once more. "... But what about father he won't let me go with you..."

He shook his head as he studied him carefully. "Father wont be a problem" He said smiling as he studied him carefully.

The boy nodded looking up to his brother confused by what he was looking for. "Brother did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head "Of course not" he said smiling some as he looked down to him, rubbing his head some. The raven hair boy nodded as he laid back down on hs futon closing his eyes. He smiled some as he also closed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling some as he sighed, slowly drifting to sleep

* * *

Next Day

* * *

The little boy sat up on his futon wipeing the sleep away as he yawned. The boy slowly opened his eyes looking to the vacant futon beside him. "... Onii-san already left..." He sighed sadly as he stood up heading downstairs to see what his mother made for breakfast. Sasuke stopped only halfway down the steps when he saw a crimson elixer spilled across the wood floor. He ran down quickly seeing the blood moving over to the figure laying in the puddle. "... Mom..." The boy spoke in a sad voice as he fell to his knees shaking her. "... Mom get up... Mom you got to get up!" He started yelling at the lifeless form on the floor.

Swords can be heard, clashing in the next room as Itachi thrusts his sword through the father's chest as he pulls the sword out, standing straight, Sharingan had been active as he stood over his fathers body, blood spilled all over the village, yet...not a drop of blood laid on him

Sasuke stood quickly hearing movement from the other room he froze in place seeing his father lay dead his brother standing over the corpse. "... Onii-san..."

he looked back to his brother, raising his eyebrow, sharingan active as he turned and faced his brother "We're leaving" he said as he looked to his brother, his eyes cold.

The boy wouldn't move from where he stood in the doorway. "... Why... Why did you kill them Onii-san?"

He sighed some as he shook his head as he placed his blace inti it's hilt on his back, using his sharingan to knock his brother out. The young boy fell to the floor hard his frame weak from being forced into an unconcious state. Itachi sighed some as he walked over to him, leaning down and picking him up into his arms as he walked outside, jumping out into the forest, away from the village. The boy held onto his brother's shirt weakly as tears started to roll down his pale face. He continued jumping along, looking down at him, having a hut set up for this day as he jumped down, walking into the small hut, setting him down onto the bed. The young boy's eyes slowly opened as he looked to his brother he was unable to stop crying now. He tried to speak, but found he was unable to.

He sighs some as he looks down at him, "I thought you said you wouldn't cry infront of me" he said looking down at him, his eyes looking down at him coldly. The young boy closed his eyes tightly unable to look at his brother.

"... Why did you... why did you kill them..." The young raven hair boy tried to speak now.

He sighed some and stood up, walking to the window "to see if I can do it" he simply said.

"... What about me now brother...?" The boy's voice was shaking badly.

He looked back at him, leaning against the window sill as he shook his head "I'm going to keep you around...as my slave...to sum it up exactly" he said as he looked down at him.

"... Onii-san..." He spoke sadly trying to push himself up now struggle.

He looks over to him, slowly begining to walk towards him "What is it?" he said as he looked down at him

"... I don't want to be... a slave... I want to be your little brother..." Tears formed more slipping down his cheeks.

he shook his head, looking down at him "things will change between us" he said, looking down at his brother, forcing him to bend over the bed "I plan to take you...and use you to please me" He said sternly. The young boy was unable to move from where Itachi had placed him his hands weakly clamped down on the bed sheet.

He looked at him, forcing his pants down to his ankles, looking down at him "Do you know what I mean...when I say I will use you?"

The raven hair boy nodded faintly. "... What did I do to make you mad Onii-san..." The young boy thought this was his fault the reason why the village was killed and how his brother was starting to act around him.

He looked down to his brother "You did nothing...but remember...you are my slave." he said as he looked down at him coldly

The young boy looked back toward his brother sadly before lowering his head resting it on the side of the bed. "... You'll still be my Onii-san..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this please leave a review sorry for the spelling errors I don't have spell check. 


	2. A new Home

ok I hope you like this and get more of an understanding of what's going to happen betwen the two brothers.

itaxsasu n.n

* * *

He blinked some as he looked down at him "go to sleep." He said in a commanding voice "We're leaving in the morning." He said as he continued looking out of the window. 

The raven hair boy pushed him self up weakly onto the makeshift bed his eyes focused on his brother's figure. "... Is this what you ment by me being able to go with you...?"

"Was it because you were planning to kill father...?"

He sighed some as he looked back at him "Does it matter?" He asked as he turned around and faced his brother.

The boy nodded faintly before rolling over on his side his back to him. "... When are you going to kill me brother..."

He sighed some and shook his head, looking up into the sky "the moment you get in my way" he said as he as he stood there, looking around the dark area.

"... You didn't have to kill mom..." The boy spoke sadly.

He didn't say a word as he continued looking at the window, looking down to the outside ground, turning over and grabbing a chair, sitting down on the chair.

The boy closed his eyes unable to keep himself awake any longer his frail body curled up benaeth the blankets.

* * *

He sighed some, as he looked over at him leaning down as he piceked him, slinging him over his houlder as he began running through the forest to where his new home would be. The boy slept silently for sometime before openning his eyes halfway looking at the area his brother was running threw, everything was so thick the trees the rocks and grass. "... Brother where are we going...?" He peaked over to the man hopeing to get an answer. 

He continued jumping through trees as he continued running through the dark forest "dont worry" he said as he continued running coming to an opening as he looked over to a group of men.

A shiver ran down the boy's spine as he buried his face in his brother's shirt. _'Don't worry...?'_ The boy thought as his mind began to race. "... Brother I don't want to be here... Let's go home..."

He sighed some, shaking his head as he studied him carefully "Dont worry about it." He said stopping infront of them, one of them leaned in and slash his forehead protector, as well as give him a blakc cloack with red clouds on it.

The boy flinched as he held on tightly to his brother bofore sitting up starting to yell at the man that slashed his brother's headband. "You jerk why did you do that my brother worked hard to get that and now you've scratched it!"

He placed his hand over his brothers mouth as he put him down, looking down at him "You stay silent" he said as he sat up.

One of the men looking down at the boy "How dare you bring him here as well"

Itachi looked at them sternly "He is my responsibility...he will not get in the way...if you touch him...I will kill you." he said, speaking honestly as he began slipping the coat on.

The young boy did fall silent when his brother asked him to. His eyes were filled with sadness as he looked to his brother._ 'Why is brother acting like this now?'_ The young boy was starting to think it was his fault that he was being treated like this. As soon as his older brother got his new coat on he clung to him staying as close as he could.

He put the coat on as he turned around and began walking of shaking his head, looking down to Sasuke "dont worry...you're safe as long as you're a good boy." he said as he looked down at him

"... I don't think that matters to you mom was a saint and you killed her in cold blood." The boy spoke coldly toward his brother.

He looked at him, pulling out a kunai as he leaned down, placing it to Sasuke's throat, his eyes locked on him coldly "fine...maybe I should do away with you then" He said as he looked down at him

The boy froze looking to his brother with pleading eyes one of the men sighed as he watched. "You kmow Itachi you put a lot on this kid in just a few hours." The blonde spoke only one of his eyes visible. "I'd be pretty pissed off if someone killed someone I liked."

Itachi had heared what the man said as he shook his head, standing up, he dropped the kunai down on the floor infront of his brother. "If you wish to kill me...now is your chance to try." He said as he looked down at him sharply.

The young boy stood in silence as he slowly leaned down picking the kunai into his hands. His dark eyes looking to his brother as he stood slowly placing the Kunai in one hand. The young boy stricked down on his arm that the older boy had bandaged yesterday a weak cry escaped his lips as he let go of the kunai leaving it in his arm. "... Brother you need to take care of this again..."

He looked down to his brother, his eyes studying him coldly standing there, he then simply turned around and began walking off "come on." he commanded in a cold voice as he walked, not bothering to look back at Sasuke.

The little boy followed his brother like a lost child blood slowly dripping on the floor from the wound. He walked back to a tree, far from the men as he leaned down, leaning in and grabbing his arm, removing the bloody bandages.

The boy flinched once more in pain, but wouldn't cry in front of his brother. "... Brother... Do you hate me now... I promise I'll be good..."

He shook his head as he continued tending to his wound, moving to the pouch, grabbing the ointment he had used on him before as he rubbed it onto the wound.

"... Itachi why won't you talk to me...?" The young boy leaned closer to his brother his eyes filled with sadness. "... Your the only one I have now... Please don't ignore me..."

He didnt' say a word, still tending to his wounds as his eyes looked down to the wound, he pulled out a roll of fresh bandages, begining to wrap his arm up again.

"... How long unttil you get tired of me brother and kill me just like everyone else..." The boy rested his head on the boy's chest his arm still out to be bandaged. This was a lot on the small boy who was barely even seven. He sighed some as he sat there, with him, his one hand coming up and caressing his back gently, looking up to the night sky as he shook his head.

"... Your still going to train me brother or am I on my own now?" The young boy kept his head down.

He looked down to his brother "I dont know." He said as he stroked his back gently. "This life might not be the life for you." He said as he looked down at him.

"... I still want to train brother so I can be as strong as you." He spoke looking to his brother sadly. "... Who knows how long your going to let me live for..."

He sighed some as he nodded. "Alright." He said as he looked down at his brother. "We have a new place to live." He said as he leaned in, carrying his bother as he began running again, quite fast making their way to where they will stay from now on.

The little boy climbed down off his brother's back looking around the new home. "... Are you going to burry them Onii-san?"

They walked into the new home, he dropped his brother on the large bed as he shook his head "no" he said sa he looked over at him.

The boy looked down sadly nodding. "Then I'll go back and bury them."

He shook his head as he looked down at him "You stay here...you're not going anywhere...they will be buried...and for you...it'll take you two weeks to get there." he said looking down at him.

"I would do it for them Nii-san... If you had died I would have been there digging until my hands blistered and bled." He looked to his brother sadly.

he shook his head as he looked down at him "You will stay here...dont make me force you into a helpless position." He said as he looked at him sternly, looking in the area out the window, seeing no one there.

"... I'm not very welcomed here am I Nii-san?" The boy tilted his head to the side looking up to him.

He looked over at him and shock his head. "They will learn how to deal with it." He said as he walked to the bed, sitting down as he removed his coat.

The boy moved over to the coat looking it over. "Will I get to where this like you Nii-san?" The raven hair boy inquired.

He shook his head as he looked over to him "not yet...who knows...maybe never". he said as he looked at him. "You probably shouldn't wear one." he said as he looked at him.

"Why not brother someday I'm going to be as good as you!" The boy spoke triumpantly as he stood up trying to put the coat on. "... Its not like it's bad to wear something that shows how strong you are."

He shook his head as he looked over to him, he grabbed his brother and pulled his brother onto his lap, facing him though as he shook his head "You will be strong...but you and I have different ideals" he said looking into his eyes

The boy's smile fadded as he looked up to him. "... Nii-san I want to be just like you when I get bigger..."

He shook his head as he sighed some. "You know...there might be things I do to you...that would definitly make you dislike me." he said as he looked into his eyes.

The boy looked down sadly. "... Like when I couldn't move...?"

He nodded some as he studied him carefully. "And other things." he said as he looked into his eyes.

The boy just looked at his brother hurt and confused. He sighed some and shook his head. "Take your clothes off." He commanded, setting his brother down on the ground.

"Why?" He asked him looking to his brother before looking away.

He had gotten quite hard as he looked at his brother, "Just do it." he said in a commanding voice, looking into his brother's eyes. The boy shook his head now as he stepped back toward the door.

Itachi sighed some as he stood up, moving over to him as he grabbed him by his arm, begining to undress himself as he sighed some, shaking his head "you see...you already dislike me" he said as he studied him

"... I don't dislike you I fear you Nii-san when you act like this..." He looked to him sadly.

He finished undressing him till he was naked, pushing his brother onto his back, leaning in as he pulled out another bottle of oils, looking down at him as he shook his head "I'm sorry you feel this way." he said as he leaned down, pouring some of the lotion onto his body, his own hands leaning in to rub it in gently

* * *

Screams could be heard now from the small hut the two brothers' were staying in the screams were from a small child that was putting up a struggle against his brother's advances, quickly losing the fight.

* * *

He woke up the next morning after having his way, his eyes closed as he slowly opened his eeys, turning over to look at his brother as he sighed some, shaking his head as he sat up, standing up as he rubbed his hair some. 

"... Nii-san?" The small boy looked to his brother shaking a little. "... I'm hungry can you get me something to eat...?"

He nodded some as he put on some clothes, walking out of the room, moving into the kitchen as he began preparing breakfeast for the both of them. It took the small boy a few minutes before he attempted to leave the bed. Even then he kept the thick blanket around his body as he looked for his clothes. He couldn't find his clothing so he grabbed his brother's new coat pulling it over his small body. He was in the kitchen making breakfeast as he looked to the room where his brother was. The boy stepped out of the room wearing his brother's coat that was dragging on the floor. He sighed some and couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head, looking down to his brother "take a seat." he said as he looked at him

The young boy nodded as he walked over nearly tripping over the coat as he knelt beside the table. "I can't find my clothes."

He looked over to him and sighed some, "I have some other clothes for you to wear." He said as he looked down to his brother.

The boy smiled faintly still hurting from last night. "Is it going to be like this Onii-san?"

He shook his head some as he looked back to his brother "No...more practical...kinda like what you used to wear" he said, motioning to some clothing, it being a sweater and some shorts. The boy frowned letting out a sigh as he picked up his bowl of rice starting to eat.

He looked to his brother raising his eeyrbwo "Whats wrong?" he said as he sat down and also began eating.

"How am I going to be just like you if you don't let me dress like you." The boy huffed folding his arms.

He sighed some as he nodded. "alright." he said as he looked over to the other side, a mini battle suit there waiting, complete with a small sword and mini chest plate.

The boy watched his brother's eyes seeing them land on outfit. "Onii-san what is it that you do in this group?" All thsi time he had been in the group he had never asked his brother anything about it.

He looked to his brother and smiled some, studying him carefully. "Missions is all...just like I did while we were in the village." he said as he looked at his brother.

The boy tilted his head to the side nodding. "Do I get to come this time brother?"

He shook his head as he looked down at him "no...you have to get stronger" he said as he looked down at his brother

He frowned nodding. "Can at least attend one of missions so I can learn?"

He sighed some, studying him carefully as he nodded some, looking over at him "yeah...sure" he said as he finished eating.

The boy hurried to finish his meal as he got up streaching. "I'm going to go play with the other kids Onii-san." The boy smiled heading for the door.

He sighed some as he looked over to him, letting him go outside as he finished eating, dropping the plates onto the sink as he sighed some

The boy came back after sometime his head low the bottom of his brother's robe dirty. "... There's no kids to play with here is there Onii-san..."

He sighed some as he looked to his robe "you dirtied my robe...go clean it." He commanded sharply as he sighed some, shaking his head.

The boy took the robe off putting his clothes on as he went outside to clean the robe his head low. He sighed some, shaking his head as he stayed inside, waiting for his robe to be done and out of the wash. The young boy came in the house his head still low as he set the dry robe on a chair. He walked past his brother laying down on their bed. The young boy was really depressed now that he had no one his age to play with and now his brother wouldn't even treat him nicely like before his brother killed everyone.

He sighed some as he looked over to him, shaking his head, he grabbed a ball. tossing it over to his brother, hitting him in the head with the ball. The boy looked up quickly feeling the ball smack him hard. He pushed him self up grabbing the ball into his hands then to his brother confussed.

He smiled some as he walked outside motioning for his brother to follow him outside as he waited, streching some. The boy followed his brother quickly a small smile slid across his lips as he tossed the ball back toward his brother. "Nii-san how come there isn't any other kids here?"

He shook his head as he caught the ball looking to his brother "Your training starts now...catch the ball!" he said as he threw the ball hard, the ball getting ready to fly past him, seeing how fast the young boy could be.

The boy jumped quickly reaching for the ball barely missing it as he fell to the ground hard, but wouldn't let the ball fall on the ground. The boy looked to his brother holding the ball tightly. "Brother how come there are no olther kids here?" The young boy questioned his brother again.

He shook his head as he looked at him "This place is empty..and if there is anybody else...you should stay away from them." He said as he looked at him.

"Why though Onii-san?" The boy pushed him self up off the ground holding the ball. "You told me that they would accept me." The boy slowly walked to his brother his eyes focused on him.T he young boy dropped the ball on the ground running off into the forest.

* * *

Decided to post this cause it seems like people arn't sure what's going to happen with the story so I thought people need a little more to understand. 


	3. Tool

"Why though nii-san?" The boy pushed him self up off the ground holding the ball. "You told me that they would accept me." The boy slowly walked to his brother his eyes focused on him. The young boy dropped the ball on the ground running off into the forest. He sighed some, looking to his brother as he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he waits on his brother.

The boy didn't stop running until he felt out of sight of his older brother. He sat down on the forest floor kicking a nearby tree. "... I wish mom was here... I wouldn't feel so lonly if she was..." He spoke in a sad tone.

* * *

The young boy made his way home after a few hours carrging a small grey looking dog. Itachi blinked some, waiting for him outside on a bench, raising his eyebrow as he looked over to him. The boy wouldn't look at his brother as he carried the small creature into the house. "Your my only friend so I promise to take good care of you and protect you." Sasuke was talking down to the dog as he sat on the counter of the kitchen pulling out some dry meat for the dog. 

He blinked some as he walked into the room, looking over to his brother, hearing what he had said as he shook his head. "take care of him." he said as he turned around and walked back out. Sasuke put the dry meat into a bowl setting the bowl on the floor as he ran out after his brother. "... Are you leaveing me again nii-san?" The boy spoke in a sad tone.

He looked back at him, grabbing his cloak as he put in on, looking down at him as he shook his head "You have your best friend now"

The boy moved close to his brother holding onto his cloak. "... I want him because you leave for long periods of time and there's no one to play with... I'm not replacing you so don't go..."

He looked down at him as he shook his head, smirking some "do you think I'd be jealous of some dog?" he said as he closed his cloak, tieing his slashed forehead protector around his head.

"... No, but you seemed mad that I brought him home..." The boy kept his head down. "... I'll take him back so your not mad anymore."

He shook his head. "No...you can keep him" he said as he finished "I'll be back shortly." as he began walking off into the forest.

The little boy followed his brother now his new dog following him. He looked back at his brother, shaking his head. "Go back to the house." He commanded as he looked down at him.

"But I want to watch you nii-san I want to be strong like you." The boy spoke up in a happy tone.

He looked back at him and shook his head "not this time" he said as he stood there. "Now go back." he commanded looking down at his brother.

He stopped looking to his brother the dog standing beside him. "... How long are you going to be gone this time...?"

"Just until tonight." he said as he looked at his brother "Just go" he said as he disappeared from sight.

The boy frowned as he walked back home his new pet following him wagging his tail. "... Onii-san won't tell me anything..." The boy closed the door laying down with his dog waiting for his brother to come home.

* * *

The night came quickly as he walked back into the house, sighing some as he removed his robe, tossing it to the side. The boy slept silently under the covers the dog's head resting on the boy's shoulder. He walked in as he sighed some, leaning in as he laid down beside him, closing his eyes. The dog looked to the man a low growl escaped his lips as he moved over the noy protectivly. He blinked some as he sighed some, his eyes looking to the coldly, his eyes threatening to kill the dog if he continued growling at him. The dog wouldn't stop now the little boy opened his eyes hearing the dog. 

He sighed some, closing his eyes as he stood up and walked out of the room, not wanting to kill the dog as he sat down on his couch. The little boy got up petting his dog to calm him down until he fell asleep. He wondered over to his older brother covering him up with a thick blanket.

He looked to his brother shaking his head, giving back the blanket. "I dont need it' he said as as he closed his eyes.

The little boy frowned kneeling beside his brother. "... I'll take the dog back brother..."

He shook his head, "No...dont" he said as he shook his head "Go to sleep" he commanded

The boy shook his head once more. "... Come back to bed I'll tie him up outside."

He shook his head "No...I'm alread here." he said as he closed his eyes, leaning back some

Sasuke looked down at his brother before hitting him in the shoulder as he moved back to the bed.

He sighed some, shaking his head as he shook his head keeping his eyes closed

"... Stupid Onii-san..." The boy spoke coldly holding and petting his dog.

He sighed some shaking his head as he opened his eyes, looking to the ceiling.

* * *

The boy had found a place under the window sill where the brush had grown over the dog sat silently to with the young boy as he listened in on his brother and the men of the group. His brother told him not to follow, but his curiusity got the better of him. He paid attention to the meeting, hoping his brother left before he was caught as his eyes stayed locked on the person speaking. _'What's a kyuubi?'_ The boy thought thinking to himself as he pondered the dog laid down beside him letting out a low yawn of boredom as he waited on his master to get up and go. Kisame disappears and appears behind the kid, grabbing him by the back of his neck as Itachi sighed some, shaking his head as Kisame brought the boy in, pushing him onto the floor as the dog followed quickly. 

The boy let out a weak cry, but wouldn't shed his tears as he tried to fight back against the man biting down on one of his fnigers hard enough to draw blood. The man cried and raised his sword, getting ready to kill the child with his sword, itachi appearing infront of him. "You kill him...I'll kill you." he said sternly, speaking towards everybody there.

"... I don't like being in the dark about everything!" The young child spoke glareing up to the man that held him there.

The man with the blonde shook his head laughing some "You're in a very dangerous place...not even your brother will be able to protect you." He said as he laughed some.

Itachi sharpening his eyes. "He will not die." he said sternly, everyone coming up with an alternat punishment.

"Onii-san..." The boy looked to his brother with pleading eyes the dog started to growl at the man that held the boy down.

"Kill the dog." the head man commanded as one of them simply threw a kunai into the dogs neck.

Itachi closed his eyes as he looked down to his brother. "I will take him." he said, leaning down and grabbing him, picking him up over his shoulder.

The young boy's widdened as he saw the men kill the dog he started to kick at his brother pulling on his hair. "I'm not leaving without my dog!" He yelled. "nii-san put me down I want my dog!"

He sighed some as he continued walking, ignoring his commands as he disappeared running towards the house. "You shouldn't have followed me." he said as he continued running.

"... nii-san I want my dog...!" the boy spoke threw clenched teeth continueing to hit his brother as hard as he could.

He made it to his house, walking in as he dropped him onto the bed, looking down at him as he growled some. "You could have been killed." he said as he looked down at him.

"If you woudn't keep me in the dark I wouldn't sneak around like that!" The boy sat up glareing at his brother coldly. "Why isn't there any other kids here why am I not allowed to go with you who are they nii-san!?" The boy felt like he was about to cry now as he ran for the door wanting to retrieve his dead dog.

He sighed some as he grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him back in as he pushed him onto the bed as he looked down at him. "You will not move." he commanded sternly, looking at him. The boy growled biting down on his brother's arm. Blood started to roll down the boy's mouth from the wound he was inflicting on his older brother.

He looked down at his brother as he sighed some, shaking his head "Fine...you want to fight me." he offered looking down at him putting a kunai at his brother's side.

"I don't want to fight you I just want to get my dog and burry him..." The boy looked to his brother sadly.

He shook his head as he looked down at him "Why is it that you feel so obligated to bury the dead...thay are dead...you will learn to stop burying so many people"

The boy looked away from his brother burying his face into a nearby sheet not wanting his beother to see him cry. "... When you kill me you won't bury me will you nii-san..."

He sighed some as he looked down at him "because you are not part of this organization...you are a tool" he said as he looked down at him

The boy pushed him self up looking to his brother. "Tool? ... Nii-san what do you mean by that...?"

He looked down at him "Exactly what I said...you are a tool." He said as he looked down at him.

The boy stood slowly geting of the bed walking past his brother his head low. "... Is that why you protected me for own little fun...?"

He sighed some, shaking his head as he studied him carefully not answering. Tears started to roll down his face it didn't matter to him anymore. "... I'm worthless arn't I?" The boy spoke coldly. "I did everything to make you proud of me and all I am to you is some sort of tool!"

Itachi sighed some, shaking his head as he studied him carefully not answering. The boy sat on the floor pulling his knees to his face trying to muffle his crying. "... Nii-san do whatever I don't care anymore..."

He sighed some as he shook his head, walking to the living room and sitting don on the long couch, leaning back some. The young child wouldn't move from where he sat eventually he fell asleep falling to the floor hard feeling mentally and physicly exhausted.

He walks over to his brother, picking him up and laying him down on the bed, not really having been able to sleep for the past couple of days

The little boy wouldn't let go of his brother's shirt as he looked to his brother sadly. "... Don't leave me..."

He sighed some, as he layed down beside him, holding him close as he closed his eyes, being awake. The boy held tightly to his brother not willing to let him go for anything.

He looked down at him, shaking his head as he sighed some "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you with me" he whispered gently, shaking his head. The small child slept silently now his head resting on his brother's chest. : He sighed some as he kept his eyes closed, shaking his head as he smiled some.

* * *

Sasuke woke feeling the morning sun on his cheeks slowly pushing him self up using his brother as he rubbed the sleep away. He slept peacefully, his hair over his eyes as he breathed softly. The young boy looked at his brother sadly now before crawling out of bed trying not to wake him as he made his way into the kitchen using a wooden box so he could reach the stove. The boy tried his best to make sasuge and pancakes wanting to surprise his brother. The dark hair boy carried in a try of food for his brother. He reached over shaking his brother's leg. He slowly began opening his eyes, shaking his head some as he sat up, smelling the food. Sasuke smiled brightly at his brother as he held the tray of black pancakes and burnt sasuge out to his brother. 

He laughed some, shaking his head as he took the tray, begining to eat the food giving to him. The boy sat down on the floor while his brother ate. "... What are you going to use me for today Nii-san...?" Sasuke wouldn't look at his brother as he waited for an answer. The boy peaked over the edge of the bed.

He blinked some, looking down at him, feeling himself get hard again as he continued eating, smiling some to his brother. "... Do you regret keeping me alive brother...?" The little boy looked ti seriously.

He shook his head smiling some "No...of course not" he said as he continued eating. The boy stayed quiet as he stood up leaving the room heading outside.

He blinked some as he studied him "come on over here." he commanded as he smiled some.

The boy stopped lowering his head as he moved over to his older brother crawling up onto the bed. "... What are you going to do to me now Nii-san?"

He sighed some. "Your clothes...take them off." he commanded as he looked at him sternly.

The boy took his clothes off not wanting to make his brother upset his head still hung low. "... Do you hate me Nii-san is tihs why you do this?"

He shook his head, leaning in as he lifted his chin up, kissing him on the lips as he closed his eyes. The boy pulled away from his brother quickly.

He blinked some, looking to his brother as he sighed some. "Forget it." he said leaning back and closing his eyes.

"... Brother I don't know what's going on anymore you won't tell me and you keep doing things to me..." The boy spoke in a sad tone. "... Brother why are you doing this to me...?"

He looked at him unmoving his eyes cold as he raised his eyebrow, waiting to hear what he has to say

"Tell me why I can't be near the other men or why there is no one my age please tell me I don't like being in the dark about this!"

He sighed some "We retreive those with demons inside of them, and we kill people" he said as he looked into his eyes, leaning in and grabbing his arm, pulling him down as he pinned him to the bed

"... Your a mercinary..." He spoke in a sad voice as he laid still beneath his brother. "... Are you going to train me to be just like you...?"

He sighed some as he looked down at him "I dont know...maybe" he said as he looked down at him, forcing his legs open as he looked down at him.

The boy looked away flinching. "... Nii-san I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad at me now..."

He sighed some and shook his head, begining to take his clothes off "Why is it that you always think I'm mad at you?" he asked, looking donw at him

"... You've never done this to me and when you do it hurts like a punishment..."

He shook his head "It will feel good soon." he said as he removed all his clothes, revealing his hard member as he leaned down, slowly begining to push it into him. The boy cried out in pain digging his nails into his brother's shoulders.

* * *

He smiles some as he stops, shaking his head as he sighed some, hearing him being called as he pulled out, begining to get dressed, not paying attention to his brother now. The young boy pulled the covers over his hurting body his eyes focused on his brother. "... Someday I'm going to be as strong as you..." 

He sighed some as he looked down at him "I'll be back." he said as he looked down at him, getting ready to go.

"... Will you being this to me again when you get back?" He looked at his brother worried.

He continued walking, making it to the men as he talked to them momentarily, they gave him a mission as he nodded, disappearing as left them there. The boy sat silent in the tree watching his brother leave. He worried that his brother would be gone for weeks he feared being alone with the men. The boy wanted to prove his strength in front of the men. He slipped down pulling out a few kunais as he rushed into the hut aiming for the man that killed his dog first.

The man grabbed his hand, twisting it behind him until he dropped the Kunai "Whats this...his little brother coming to kill me...made about what I did to you dog?" he asked as he leaned his hand away, ripping away Sasuke's clothing. The boy growled at the man reaching up quickly grabing the man by his hair as he tried to stand. "I'm going to be as strong as my brother!"

He smiled some, shaking his head as the other members leaned in, grabbing Sasuke's limbs as they pulled him away from him, the man grabbing the kunai as he began cutting away sasuke's clothing. "Such a naughty boy...we'll make sure Itachi puts you ona leash."

The boy struggled more against them his eyes filling with anger. "Let me go!"

They smiled some as they shook their heads they began undressing themselves once Sasuke's clothing was ripped away from him completely. The boy scremaed still fighting violently to get free of the men. "Stop it now!" He looked to them with pleading eyes.

They laughed some as the one already nude men leaned in "Mmm...whats this...before so angry...now so begging...since we can't kill you...we'll use you." He said smiling, the men forcing Sasuke onto his knees.

* * *

The young boy sat in the bedroom in the corner his hands slowly slid threw his retrieved dog's fur. The dog was dead, but he didn't care his brother had been gone for a few days now which really put a strain on the boy. "... Nii-san should be back soon..." The boy spoke his clothing that had been torn to shreds covered his body losely. 

Itachi appeared at the doorway, looking around as he walked into the house, smelling something terrible as he walked into the room, looking to his brother as he sighed some "What happened?" he asked as he looked down at him.

He wouldn't look at his brother as he continued to pet his dead dog. "... I went and got my dog back Nii-san..."

He sighed some, he walked over to him, leaning down, grabbing the dog, forcing it away from his hands, looking down at his brother. "The dog is dead." he said as he looked down at him, begining to take it outside.

The boy grabbed hold of his brother's leg trying to stop him. "Nii-san he's my pet I promised to take care of him!"

he continued walking, shaking his head as he dragged Sasuke outside as well, he walked outside, throwing the dog up into the air, he threw a kunai with an explosive tag tied to it, blowing up once it made contact with the dog. The boy watched in horror as his brother destroyed his pet.

He looked down at his brother, kicking him away as he leaned down, grabbing his neck, picking him up off the ground. "If you ever want to be as strong as me...you will have to abandong these ridiculous emotions." he said as he looked into his eyes.

"... Like when your team mates had their way with my body every night you were gone dear Nii-san..." The boy spoke in a cold tone.

He looked at him sharply, shaking his head as he studied him, shaking his head. "You attacked them...consider yourself lucky you're not dead." he said as he dropped his brother onto the floor.

The young boy pushed himself up slowly onto his knees. "I did it for you Nii-san I wanted to prove how strong I've gotten because of you."

He looked back at him, shaking his head. "Thats why you brought a dead dog into our house...is that how you proove to me your strength?" He said as he shook his head "if thats the case...give up."

The boy kept his head low. "... Give up..." The boy laughed. "... I might as well you treat me like shit Nii-san..."

He walked into the house, ignoring his brother as he sighed some, the dead dog seemed to have really bothered him as he removed his robe. The boy stayed outside never once heading into the house to be with his brother. He stayed outside even as night fell in the winter rains began.

He shook his head, walking out to his brother, leaning down and grabbing him by his arm, forcing him into the house as he sighed some. "What are you doing?" he asked looking down at him.

The boy wouldn't face his brother his head low. "... If I get sick then I'll die then I won't make you mad anymore Nii-san... I won't burden you..."

He sighs some and shakes his head "dont be stupid...if I wanted you dead...I would kill you myself" he said as he looked down at him. The boy looked to his brother, but this time his eyes were darker and broken, just like his spirit.

Itachi sighed some, shaking his head as he looked down to his brother, looking into his eyes as he pulled out a Kunai, holding it as if he were going to use it on his brother.

The boy just sat in silence his eyes never leaving his brother. "... No one will miss me Nii-san..."

He raised the kunai up into the air, getting ready to stab it into his head, his eyes, cold and merciless as he shook his head some. The boy didn't move an inch, he wasn't affraid to die now. He sighed some as he turned around, walking away as he shook his head "Get stronger." he simply said as he walked into the room, closing the door. The dark hair boy stood slowly walking over to the couch he laid down falling asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Aww how sad poor Sasuke he tries to do good, but its never enough for his brother... 


End file.
